hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Build Battle
Build Battle is one of Hypixel's Arcade Games. It's a competitive creative game, and Hypixel's first creative-based minigame. The game is based on a 27x27 size plot of land, where you are given 5 minutes to build something based on the theme you are given. After the 5 minutes is up, you can rate other players's plots. There is also a team mode, where you and another player work together to create a good build; the theme is usually harder, but you get 7 minutes to complete it instead of the usual 5. The player with the highest rated build wins. To join Build Battle, you may join the Arcade Games Lobby and join from there, or you may join by right-clicking the game compass. Blocks You can use ALL blocks that are in 1.8.9; blocks added in versions 1.9+ cannot be used. Build Phase During Build Phase, you are given a 27x27 area of land, creative mode, and some extra tools to make building easier. You have a Nether Star in the bottom right hand of your hotbar at all times, which can be used to access the Plot Options. The Plot Options contains 10 features: Weather, Time, Biome, Plot Floor, Custom Skulls, Custom Particles, Banner Builder, Save Loadout, Jukebox, and the Language Selector. Plot Weather By Default, your Plot Weather is selected to Sunny, but you can also choose Stormy, Rainy and Snowing. Plot Time By Default, your is selected to 12PM, but you can also select 6AM, 9AM, 3PM, 6PM, 9PM, 12AM, 3AM, and 6AM. Plot Biome By Default, your Plot Biome is selected to Plains, but you can also select Mesa, Ocean, Desert, Forest, Jungle, Ice Plains, Swamp, and Savanna. Plot Floor Your Plot Floor is by default White Stained Clay, but you can drag and drop a block from your hotbar to the Plot Floor slot in the options menu to change it. Custom Skulls There are 7 different categories of custom heads you can choose from: Colors, Animals, Blocks, Foods, Interior, Miscellaneous and Mobs. Colors include Hot Pink, Crimson, Aqua, Green and more; Animals include Pandas, Bees, Turtles and more. There are also many different blocks, including Redstone Torch Top, Hay, Sand, Polished & Unpolished Stone; Jams, cookies, fruits and doughnuts are in the foods section, and plant boxes, lamps, buckets and more are in the interior section. Miscellaneous consists of other blocks that can't be classified into the other six sections, like Easter eggs, Lava Cores and a Gold Nugget head! Mobs include different mobs, like wolves, ghasts, different types of zombie, and a few more. You cannot get all custom heads, but a large variety are in the custom heads menu. You can also make a skull of another player by typing /skull username. Rating Phase After the Building Phase ends, the rating phase starts. All the builders will be teleported to a single plot of any player to view their builds - they can then rate on how good their build is, keeping the theme in mind. They have 5 options, shown with different appropriate colors: * Dark Red - Super Poop * Red - Poop * Green - Okay * Darker Green - Good * Purple - Epic * Yellow - Legendary (Rate FAIRLY ��) Legendary Party When many people have voted legendary on a build, diamonds will rain from the sky all over the build. Category:Arcade Games Category:Minigames